Tools
This is an attempt to make a list of useful resources to help with solving puzzles in this ARG. The goal here is for the majority of them to be online , but in some cases they will be software based. Crypto *Briangle can solve substitution ciphers using a keyword, where the key does not have to be 26 letters without repeats *Quipqiup is a fast and automated cryptogram solver . It can solve simple substitution ciphers, including puzzles like cryptoquips (in which word boundaries are preserved) and patristocrats (inwhi chwor dboun darie saren t). *Multi-Dec - Has several crypto tools some of them in a format that allow several possibilities at the same time , created by Chris Baumann *Rumkin - One of the most used by people trying to solve ciphers due to the large amount of tools it has *DCode.fr - A collection of tools in both French and English including a Ceaser Cipher decoder that shows all 25 shifts at once *Yellowpipe - Another collection of tools , with some nice ones like the ROT that does all 25 at once *Text Filter - Online Text Tools,Text Editors, Text utilities, browser based. *The Black Chamber - Has a nice collection of diferent kinds of encryptions with an explanation on they work , followed by a tool that can help solve it *Codebreaking - Some detailed explanations on some ciphers work with tools to help *Cryptocrack - CryptoCrack is a classical cipher solving program and it is freeware *Rot13 (rot-n) encoder decoder - Allows diferent Rot shifts and has a collection of related sites *Rotation Encryption - Another site with diferent rotation possibilities. *Universal Enigma - A solver for the famous ENIGMA machine *Navy M3/M4 Enigma Machine Emulator *Solitaire - used to solve Solitare/ Pontifex cyphers *Braingle - A large collection of cypher solvers with an explanation on how they work *Bion's Gadgets - Yet another large collection of cyphers with their solvers *Crypto Club - a simple collection of crypto tools *Rot tool - Allow rotation of a full text numbers included *Decode Ingress toolset *Dcode *CrypTool-Online *Multi Encoder - Decoder Encoding *Unicode Lookup is an online reference tool to lookup Unicode and HTML special characters, by name and number *Codepoints - Codepoints.net is dedicated to all the characters, that are defined in the Unicode Standard *HxD - An Hex Editor Software *XVI32 - A Windows based Hex editor software *Xor Files - freeware that allows enconding using Xor Converter *coders toolbox - Has a couple of converters that are not found easily anywhere online *Xlate - Converts between many formats like ASCII, decimal, Hex, Base64, etc *Asciitohex - Similar to Xlate *Ascii Table - Because sometimes just having a reference and doing by hand works better *Megaconverter 2 - Allows conversions between a lot of diferent units *Unit Conversion - Great for converting between all those bases *Net Force - Some computer conversion tools . One highlight is the ASCII Shift one *Unit Converter - Unit metrics converter and moment of force converter. *Tools 4 Noobs - Another set of computer converters like the ASCII 85 *unicode converter *EBCDIC Code Converter - allows conversion between ASCII and EBCDIC Video *9xbuddy - Simply The Best Online Downloader! Support tons of website. *Clip Converter - allows download and convertion of videos from youtube and other video websites *Deturl - Same as Clip Converter *Savedeo - Yet another video downloader this with a very large amount of supported websites *Stefan Sundin Annotation copy - A quick way to check a Youtube video for annotations *Download YouTube Captions - A set of instructions on hw to obtain the subtitles of a youtube video without having to download them *ViYoutube - Type "vi" into a youtube URL before the "youtube.com" to download it. *Mp3edon - enables to download and convertion of youtube videos without any video time limitation. *VDyoutube - allows download of videos from several platforms *Avidemux - A free video editing software that runs on Windows, Mac or Linux. *Screencast-o-matic - A quick way of recording your screen Audio *Morse Code Translator - Allows both converting written morse to text and text to audio morse *Phonetic Alphabet - The code used by the military *DTMF tones - Can translate from an audio file DTMF tones *RX-SSTV - a SSTV software for windows Image *ImgOps - Allows some quick changes in images and checks for hidden info *Pixlr - A quite complete online image editor *Photoshop Editor - A simplified version of Photoshop available online *LunaPic - A simple image editor *Silent Eye - SilentEye is a cross-platform application design for an easy use of steganography *JPHS and 4t HIT Mail Privacy LITE 1.01 - 2 Windows based Steganography programs *OpenPuff - a professional steganography tool *Jeffrey's Exif Viewer - A website that allows to examine the EXIF information in a large variety of formats *Find exif - Another EXIF viewer *Tiny Eye - A reverse image search engine *Google Image Search - one of the most used image search. Also known as GIS Anagram / Hangman solvers *Design215 Word Finder - A great anagram solver that can help you if there are letters missing *Andy Anagram Solver - Has some great dictionaries to try and solve anagrams *Free Online Anagram Solver *The Hangman Solver - It can be useful in doing crossword and anagram puzzles as well *Iterative Anagram Solver *Wordsmith Anagram solver *A2zWordFinder - Solves anagrams in several languages *Best for puzzles - allows to look for words with a certain lenght , certain letters and in certain subjects. Vocabulary *One Look is a online dictionary that allows to search words that are related to certain terms *Omniglot is an encyclopedia of writing systems and languages. *Google Translate - a powerful always improving tool owned by Google *Babel Fish - No need to stick it in your ear, it works quite well in your browser *Write in Runes - allows to write messages using elder Futhark *Kanji by Radicals - allows to ID kanji characters step by step *Online Hieroglyphics Translator - allows to translate from english to Hieroglyphics Online Encyclopedias *Wikipedia - The most famous one *Encyclopedia Britannica - A classic now online *Encyclopedia - it is a search engine that looks in over 100 encyclopedias and dictionaries Geolocation *Google Maps - We all use it so explanation unnecessary *Bing Maps - Microsoft alternative to Google Maps *HERE maps - formerly Nokia Maps, really good alternative to Google/Bing -Maps Misc. *World Flag Database *Online MD5 a MD5 and SHA1 generator *DialABC - DialABC lets you find words in phone numbers and even find touch tones in audio clips. Category:Tools